


How You're Wired

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Gag, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, JetHack, Nipple Play, Off-label use of cybernetics, Oral Sex, Piercings, Safewords, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, gratuitous code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Sombra likes being difficult, but Fareeha Amari was a lot more interesting than she'd ever expected...and knows just how to handle her.





	How You're Wired

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

Sombra swallowed hard as she looked up at the woman looming over her. Fareeha’s eyes were flashing with a mix of hungry lust and frustrated annoyance, and it made her look unfairly hot.

She licked her lips, letting the silence hang between them for a moment before she nodded. “Yeah,” Sombra breathed out. “Yeah, I want you to fuck me.”

“Good,” Fareeha said, her mouth tugging up in a little smirk before she pressed against her, punctuating her words with kisses. “Then. _Stop_. Being. A. Little. _Shit!”_

Sombra shivered as Fareeha’s mouth traveled from her lips to the side of her neck, and groaned at the way Fareeha’s hands slid down the tank top she was wearing, tugging it out of her jeans.

Still, she couldn’t resist pushing back just a little. “Where’s the fun in _that?”_

Fareeha answered by sucking hard against the side of her neck, and the sharp pain of teeth worrying at the abused skin as she bit down.

“Ai! _Fuck!”_ Sombra arched into Fareeha’s body, pressing against her as she half-heartedly tried to push her away, but it was about as effective as slapping a brick wall.

Fareeha let go, then lightly teased the already bruising mark with a swipe of her tongue before levering herself back slightly. “I’m sorry, what were you saying about fun?” She kept her voice light and teasing, and Sombra could see the amusement dancing in her eyes. “Personally, I enjoyed that a lot.”

Sombra glared up at her, hoping she came off as pouty instead of desperate as she reached up to stroke the side of Fareeha’s chin. “You’re really lucky you’re cute, Amari.”

Fareeha leaned back in, her tongue swiping across Sombra’s lips before she kissed her way up to the shell of her ear. “I was just thinking the same thing, _Olivia._ But I could always take off if you’re not interested anymore.”

Sombra’s arms wrapped around Fareeha’s back, and she ran her hands over the well defined muscle she could feel beneath her shirt. “I don’t think we need to be _hasty_.”

“Mmm.” Fareeha reached up to palm one breast, as if considering just what to do with it. “So I can take my time? That’s good to know.”

Sombra let out a frustrated groan. “Oh, come _on_.”

Fareeha made sure Sombra was looking at her before she slowly and deliberately dragged the ball of her thumb over one stiff nipple, making sure to toy with the little barbell that had been pierced through it. “Oh, I’m planning on it...but I might decide to make _you_ wait.”

Sombra hissed through her teeth at the feeling of her piercing being played with, and the way the fabric of her shirt added to the sensation. She could feel an ache starting deep in her belly, but she couldn’t let herself lose that easily. “Now who’s being a little shit, _preciosa?”_

Fareeha’s voice was deceptively light as she continued to stroke the piercing, teasing just enough to send little sparks of sensation through her, but not enough to really make her beg for more. “I _could_ make it worth your while.”

And the worst part was that Sombra knew she could.

She hadn’t really intended to end up in this _thing_ when she’d first taken an interest in _Pharah_ , the high flying Helix captain. She’d wanted to investigate her ties to Overwatch, her mother, if she was still in contact with anyone else. Find a few more weaknesses and maybe see if it was another way to investigate the Temple of Anubis and the AI it contained.

But when Sombra had started to take a look around, she’d found _Fareeha Amari_ , and Fareeha had been a lot more interesting than she’d expected.

Even now she looked completely in charge, despite wearing nothing but an old band t-shirt and black boxer shorts. Everything from her posture to the flash in her eyes radiated subtle power and control, and Sombra was loving every minute of it.

“So if I waited,” Sombra asked, trying not to give herself away. “What am I waiting _for?_ ” She pushed herself back a bit on the bed, sitting up so she could look Fareeha in the eye. “You were the one who was asking if I wanted to fuck. You gonna leave me here and go polish your rockets?”

“I _could_ ,” Fareeha agreed cheerfully as she sat back. “But I thought I’d give you a more interesting challenge than just waiting around.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

Fareeha’s eyes were dancing as she leaned in. “I’m going to enjoy myself, and you can do _whatever_ you want...as long as you keep quiet. But the minute you start running your mouth?” Fareeha smirked. “I’ll stop. Who knows? Maybe I’ll need to go polish a few rockets after all.”

Sombra bristled a bit, the sting of wounded pride cutting through her low haze of lust. “You don’t think I can do it?”

“Nope,” Fareeha said slowly, drawing the word out and popping the ‘p’. “I really don’t.”  
  
Sombra tapped her fingers against the bed as she considered it. “Exception for safewords?”

“Absolutely,” Fareeha nodded. “Anything else, though, is covered under the game.”

Sombra dragged her teeth over her bottom lip, enjoying the way Fareeha’s eyes locked onto her. “If I lose, what happens after you stop?”

Fareeha smirked. “ _When_ you lose...I’ll have something else in store for you.”

With that gauntlet thrown down, Sombra really couldn’t resist. “Fine. How long?”

Fareeha grabbed her phone off the nightstand. “Let’s say...ten minutes…” She held up the timer app, showing it had been set. “Starting... _now._ ”

Sombra glared - that wasn’t really _fair_ , was it? But she did her best to sit up against the pillows and wait to see what would happen next.

She didn’t have long to wait as Fareeha shifted to straddle her thigh, a little groan escaping her lips as she rubbed against her.

“I love how that feels,” Fareeha husked. She made a show of stretching, arching her back as she raised her arms to the ceiling.

Sombra bit her lip to keep from letting out a gasp or groan of her own, her eyes following the flex and stretch of Fareeha’s biceps, and the way the shirt grew taut over her chest.

Fareeha’s smile turned to a knowing little smirk as she brought her arms down, slowly running one hand over the other arm. “I can always tell when you’re watching me, you know. Catching me working out, or when I’m getting out of my suit.” She flexed her arm again, her eyes flashing at the way Sombra’s gaze followed her movements. “I like the way you look at me. I like the way you... _appreciate_ me.”

Fareeha pressed down, grinding against her thigh as she spoke, and Sombra shuddered from the sensation. The heat that had spread through her during their earlier foreplay was pooling in her stomach now, and she tried to concentrate on breathing in and out through her nose so she wouldn’t fail so easily.

“I told you that you could do _anything_ except talk,” Fareeha teased as she reached down to pull the t-shirt off, tossing it to the floor. “You can touch yourself,” she said as she caressed herself, running her hands over her bare skin. “I _want_ you to touch yourself.” She teased one puffy nipple, letting out a groan as it grew firm beneath her fingertips. “I like knowing that I’m driving you nuts.”

 _No shit,_ Sombra snarked to herself, but she did reach down to pull the tanktop up and off. Her hand hovered over the waistband of her pants before she brought her hand up, holding it just above Fareeha’s well defined abs.

“Oh…” Fareeha leaned in enough to close the contact, giving a low hum of approval as Sombra started to stroke her side. “Yeah. _Yeah_ , that works too…” She pressed closer as she continued to rock her hips, and Sombra couldn’t stop her gasp as Fareeha’s tongue teased her collarbone.

“Getting harder,” Fareeha said, her breath hot against Sombra’s skin, “isn’t it?” Fareeha shuddered as she ground down harder, moaning into her ear. “I bet you’d like to tell me how good this feels…”

 _Yeah,_ Sombra admitted silently to herself. _But I’m not gonna be that easy, gorgeous._

“You love me getting myself off on you,” Fareeha murmured as she continued to ride her. “Don’t you?”  
  
_Fuck, yes!_ Sombra bit down on her lip again, her hands squeezing and gripping Fareeha’s hips and ass through the tight shorts to urge her on.

Fareeha made a low, hungry noise that was almost a growl. “Oh, two can play at _that_ game.”

Her fingers slid down Sombra’s sides to her back, and she felt Fareeha’s fingertips brush over a junction between two of the interface nodes on her back a moment before her nerves were singing with electricity from the touch.

Sombra’s breath hitched, her eyes closed tight as she tried to ride out out the burst of sensation. “I should _never_ have showed you how to do that,” Sombra groaned, and her cheeks burned at Fareeha’s little laugh of triumph. _Oh my god, I didn’t even make it five minutes!_

“Babe,” she murmured between teasing kisses, “I’m an engineer.” She teased against the cybernetic implants again, and this time Sombra didn’t bother restraining her moan of delight. Whatever was going to happen next, she’d get punished just the same. Fareeha’s lips were burning against her throat, kisses traveling down her chest. “That means I would have figured it out.”

“Yeah, sure, _preciosaaaaaaaaaah!”_ Sombra’s sarcastic tone rose into almost a shriek as Fareeha’s teeth dug into her breast, her warm mouth surrounding the nipple, contrasting the cooler metal of the barbell piercing as she suckled, leaving Sombra speechless.

Fareeha hummed with approval and pleasure as Sombra was reduced to a wreck again, giving one last teasing lick before she let go. “See? Much better.”

Sombra let her head fall back into the pillows, managing a nod as her hands rubbed at Fareeha’s broad shoulders. “Would you _please_ take my fucking pants off already?”

Fareeha laughed as she lifted herself up. “Well, since you asked so _nicely_ , I will...after we settle our little bet.”

There was a rustle as Fareeha leaned over to open the nightstand drawer. “Two minutes and 28 seconds, by the way.” She pulled something from the drawer, and Sombra could hear a little jingle of metal.

“ _Fuck_ you,” Sombra groaned with exasperation. “You _cheated_.”

“Oh,” Fareeha smirked, "and you don’t? Anyway, I’ll keep my word.” She held up her hand, revealing a bright purple ball gag with matching straps and a silver buckle. “But you’ll be wearing this while I do it.”

Sombra’s mouth was bone dry as she stared at the gag, but there was plenty of heat and slickness between her legs. “Well,” she finally managed, “at least it’s the right color.”

“Purple looks good on you,” Fareeha agreed. “Almost as good as nothing at all, in fact. Now, sit up for me.”

Sombra grumbled a bit as she sat up, but she _had_ lost their little bet...and part of her was already imagining what it was going to feel like to bite down on the gag, screaming into it as Fareeha railed her ass.

She bowed her head slightly without needing to be told, and opened her mouth, taking a few breaths as she anticipated what was coming next.

“Perfect.” Fareeha carefully put the gag into her mouth, waiting for Sombra to close enough to hold it in place before she removed her hand. “Snap your fingers if you’re OK right now.”

Sombra snapped them.

“OK. If you need to stop, three quick snaps is your safeword,” Fareeha instructed firmly. “Give me that, too.”

Sombra snapped once, twice, three times.

“Good.” Fareeha scooted closer, and Sombra was treated to a perfect view of her flushed, slightly sweaty chest. “I’m going to buckle this. If it’s uncomfortable with your implants, safeword right away.”

Sombra couldn’t really nod, so she just snapped once to give Fareeha the OK to go ahead. She felt Fareeha carefully moving her hair out of the way, and the tension on the gag increasing as she secured the buckle, keeping it out of the way of her interfaces and implants.

“All set,” Fareeha said, her hand resting at the side of her neck. “Sit back up and snap if you’re ready to go on.”

Sombra sat up, met her eyes, and snapped.

Fareeha’s grin was full of delight and excitement, her cheeks glowing. “Well. I do believe I was supposed to take your pants off…”

Sombra arched her back as Fareeha undid the button on the jeans, lifting her hips so Fareeha could pull them - and the underwear beneath - away.

“Oh, wow.” Fareeha’s voice was full of surprise as she held up the thoroughly ruined panties she’d been wearing. “I’m _impressed_.”

Sombra tried to glare, but between the gag and the feeling of Fareeha’s fingers caressing her belly, it was half hearted at best.

Fareeha dropped the underwear to the floor, and her boxers followed before she got back onto the bed, both of them now completely bare.

“Turn over for me.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow, making a questioning noise around the gag, but pushed herself up onto her elbows before flipping over to lay on her stomach.

Fareeha’s hands slid up the backs of her calves, kneading and squeezing the muscles there as Sombra sighed happily into the gag.

 _I wasn’t really looking for a massage,_ Sombra mused, _but I do love your hands all over me…_

Things got a little more interesting when Fareeha reached the meat of her ass, groping and squeezing it before parting the cheeks slightly, leaving Sombra to tense with anticipation until she felt Fareeha’s breath on her skin an instant before the heat of Fareeha’s tongue was dragging against her.

Sombra shuddered, eyes closing as she moaned, letting the gag swallow the sound. She pressed her hips back, silently encouraging her for more, and Fareeha responded eagerly.

She could hear Fareeha’s low, happy gasps and groans, and Sombra delighted in the sensations running through her even as she wondered what was coming next.

The answer ended up being a shocking burst of pain as Fareeha bit one of her cheeks, making Sombra squeal and yelp in surprise.

“Couldn’t resist,” Fareeha said as she rubbed and soothed the bite. “Sorry.”

 _No you’re not,_ Sombra grumbled, but the feeling of Fareeha kissing and teasing her helped quite a bit. She pushed herself up on her elbows, turning her head to see Fareeha was up to, but the smile she got in return just promised more mischief.

She really hated how much she enjoyed having the tables turned on her.

Well. In bed, anyway.

Fareeha seemed to know she was drifting a bit, and brought her back with a light smack to her un-bitten buttock. “Up on your knees. Arms can stay down.”

Sombra half wondered if Fareeha was going to grab a harness or a toy, especially when she felt the bed shift, and Fareeha’s hands on her hips.

“I’ve been wanting to try this,” Fareeha said in a low voice. Sombra couldn’t really turn to look at her, but she could bet what kind of smile was on her face. “And...I _do_ like to keep my promises.”

Fareeha’s fingers felt hot and firm as they cupped her crotch, the heel of her hand pushing against her and encouraging her to grind on it.

Sombra’s eyes slipped closed again as a fingertip began to rub against her, and it wasn’t long before she felt first one, then two fingers slide into her.

“Feels good,” Fareeha purred, “doesn’t it?” The closely clipped nails of her other hand scraped against Sombra’s hip, then dragged their way up to her lower back. “Think you can take three?”

Sombra nodded as best as she could from that position. while snapping her fingers one time. She breathed into the stretch as Fareeha brought her hand back in, letting herself get used to the feeling.

She’d expected her to start thrusting from there, but instead Fareeha kept her arm still while her unoccupied hand reached up to tease the edge of Sombra’s implants again, finally pressing down on another junction with her thumb.

If the light touch had felt like electricity jumping through her nerves, this was like getting hit with a lightning bolt. Sombra’s entire body clenched and shook as the flood of information hit her, biting down hard on the gag even though she wasn’t actually sure she could have made noise if she tried.

Her walls clenched and fluttered against Fareeha’s fingers, and only then did Fareeha start to properly fuck her, adding those sensations to the cocktail that flooded her brain, her mind racing as it tried to process it all.

 _oh god holy fuck_ _(0x6675636b)_ _fuck can’t fuck yes don’t_ _(hx646f6e2774)_ _stop do that_ _(444f2054484154)_ _do that do that please fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckme_ _(660x750x630x6b0x6d0x65 0x200x660x750x630x6b0x6d0x65)_ _fuckmeyes_ _(590x450x53)_ _THATTHEREYES_ _YES Y E S 010110010100010101010011 01011001 01000101 01010011!_

It wasn’t orgasmic, exactly - if anything it brought a tension to her that made Sombra desperately _want_ to cum - but there was a similar sort of feeling of coming down once Fareeha removed her thumb, the flood of data slowly ebbing back down to normal. Senses that had been on the brink of becoming overwhelmed began to check back in, telling her exactly what sort of state she was in.

Somewhere in there Sombra realized she’d started crying, and her throat felt as if she’d been yelling.

It was _amazing_.

Fareeha’s hand had slowed down, and Sombra tried to buck her hips as best as her shaky muscles could manage, making it clear that was the _opposite_ of what she wanted.

“You sure?” Fareeha’s voice wasn’t challenging this time. There was real concern there, and just a bit of uncertainty. “I didn’t expect it to hit you quite that hard.”

Since she couldn’t answer in words thanks to the gag, Sombra reached out to grab the top of the bedframe, giving herself something to anchor on before she snapped her fingers again.

 _Besides, I don’t think it’s going to take me much more after_ _that_ _._

Fareeha started slow this time, building up to a harder pace as Sombra bucked and pushed back into her as best as she could, the aching need for release growing with each thrust.

 _I need this so bad. Need...just...a...little..._ _more_ _._

As if she’d heard Sombra’s silent plea, Fareeha shifted to lean over her, her thrusts slowing as she found a good position. She pressed against Sombra’s back, and she could feel Fareeha’s fingers explore down her belly.

Sombra’s whole body shook when Fareeha’s fingers started to circle and stroke her clit, her other hand still filling and stretching her. The extra stimulation and the weight of Fareeha’s body against hers took the building tension inside of her to its peak, and when it snapped, it felt like she was shattering inside, a million little pieces flying away as her mind went blank.

If Fareeha hadn’t been holding onto her, she was pretty sure she would have collapsed onto the bed.

When the world finally started to resolve into its proper shape again, Fareeha was still holding her, pressing kisses against her shoulder and neck.

“Hey,” she murmured softly. “You back?”  
  
Sombra let out a breath through her nose and nodded.

“Good.” She could feel Fareeha’s lips turning up in a smile. “Ready for the gag to come off?”

Sombra closed her eyes, let her head fall forward a bit, and snapped her fingers.

“Just try to relax - I’m gonna lay you down first.”   
  
She was perfectly content to let Fareeha do whatever she wanted after getting her off like that, but Sombra appreciated the warning. She let herself stay loose and limp as she was laid down on her side, Fareeha gathering her hair out of the way again before she started to undo the buckles.

Once the last buckle fell away, Fareeha reached around to hold the ball. “Open up for me.”

Sombra opened up, loosening her jaw, and a moment later the gag was gone, leaving a bit of aching soreness. She reached up to massage the sides of her jaw, working her mouth around in funny faces to help ease the lingering pain.

Fareeha settled back against her, an arm coming over to hug her waist. “As interesting as that was, you can talk now.”  
  
Sombra nodded, not letting Fareeha see her little smirk.

Fareeha snorted a laugh, then kissed the buzzed down side of her head. “Figures. Seriously, tho - you OK? Was that too much?”

“I’m OK,” Sombra reassured her. “Trust me, that was…” She paused. “Well. It _was_ too much, but in a very good way.” Carefully, she turned so she could capture Fareeha’s lips with her own. “Give me a few minutes, and I’ll do my best to return the favor.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Fareeha’s lips found more of the little bite marks and bruises she’d left, kissing each one that she could reach. “Maybe a shower?”

“Mmmm.” Sombra grabbed the sheet, dragging it up over them. “I _do_ like showering with beautiful women.”

“If you’d told me that beforehand, maybe I could have found some.”

Sombra rolled her eyes, weakly smacking Fareeha’s forearm. “You’re gonna do just fine. Smartass.”

“Takes one to know one,” Fareeha agreed. “You liked the gag?”

“That was different,” Sombra mused. “Added some interesting touches.”

“I can keep it around, if you’d like.”

Sombra thought it over for about a quarter of a second, but she let Fareeha wait a few more heartbeats before she answered, her voice already drifting as she settled in for a nap. “I’d like that. And...maybe a blindfold, too. Next time.”

Fareeha kissed the tip of her nose, giggling under her breath at the way Sombra automatically scrunched up her face, then reached to turn out the light. “Sounds fun.”

“Yeah,” Sombra agreed as she cuddled in. “Yeah, it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in the [Femwatch 'After Dark' NSFW zine!](https://femwatchthezine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
